Petunia's Midnight Chat
by TheWhatIf
Summary: Petunia has a midnight chat with Harry about Hogwarts and Lily. Set Summer before Harry starts Hogwarts. Anything you recognise is JKR's - much love x


It was midnight and Harry was sleeping in his cupboard, he heard someone padding down the stairs and assumed it would be Dudley, sneaking off into the kitchen for a midnight snack. Today Harry turned 11 and received a letter, he wondered who would write to him, and wondered how they knew he had lived in the cupboard under the stairs. He heard a tap at his door and the grate opened to reveal to very small, beady eyes that belonged to Petunia.

'I need to talk to you, in the living room.' And she left, she turned and walked quietly into the living room and perched on a sofa, considering what to say to the boy that she had resented for ten years. Harry got out of bed quickly, he had a little bubble in his stomach of something he didn't recognise, he hadn't heard hatred in his Aunt's voice, maybe it was hope? He walked into the living room and stood at the doorway, unsure whether to go in and sit down.

'Sit down, please' She added, forcing out her manners. She reached into the pocket of her dressing gown and took out Harry's letter.

'First, you have to understand some things. Vernon doesn't want me to tell you this, so you must be quiet so not to wake him. Secondly, I am going to be deadly honest with you and tell you everything I know. However, I do not know everything on the matter, so you may have to ask someone else this.' Harry looked at his Aunt in complete confusion, she was speaking to him tenderly, not in the tone she used for his over indulged cousin, Dudley, but in a tone she had never used for him. It was nice, almost motherly. He nodded to show her that he understood her conditions and to tell her to continue.

'The letter, was from Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are a wizard, Harry. Your parents were too. When I was thirteen, and Lily had turned 11 she received the same letter. Telling her she was to go to this Magical School and learn to be a Witch. I resented her, I was very jealous, she was already the perfect child and now she could magic! When she left for Hogwarts we were barely on speaking terms, mostly because of that awful boy Snape. When she was away I missed her greatly, it was awful, we were so close before and now she was gone, only returning at the holidays telling our parents of how wonderful Hogwarts was. It made me more jealous, I had even tried writing to the Headmaster to see if I could go with her. Obviously I couldn't, she was a Muggle-born Witch.' Harry looked at her confused, what was she telling him? Surely this was just a joke between her and Vernon? 'Muggles are people without magic.' She added, misinterpreting Harry's confused look. 'She went to that School for seven years, we only spoke in the holidays and that wasn't very much. She met a boy, James he was called, James Potter. I never met him but from what she said he seemed a nice boy. When she left the School she was to become a dark Wizard catcher, she told me there was a very Dark Wizard at large, and she couldn't just sit around while he was killing people, people like her, Muggle Borns. So she and James went into training. Then my parents and I received a letter, from Lily, she was getting married to James. We went to the ceremony, she was already pregnant with you. Not even two weeks later, we received another letter. I still have it.' Petunia pulled out another letter and handed it to Harry.

Mum, Dad and Tuney,

James, myself and Harry have to go into hiding, there is talk that Lord Voldemort is after us, I am afraid that we will not be able to speak until Voldemort is dead.

I'm sorry, Tuney, I want everything to be good with us again.

Lots of love,

Lily x

Harry read and re-read the letter. But before he could say anything, Petunia started to speak again.

'That was in the September. On October 31st she was dead. We woke up in the morning to see you on our doorstep with a letter, from Lily's Headmaster.' And again, she pulled out another letter from her pocket.

'Mr and Mrs Dursley,

Voldemort found Lily and James this evening, he killed James straight away, he tried to kill Harry but Lily sacrificed herself. By doing this, she protected Harry from being able to be killed by Voldemort – who has mysteriously gone – Lily embedded a powerful charm into Harry's blood, but it is not yet complete. That is why I have left Harry with you. There are many Wizarding families that are willing to take him in, but to complete Lily's charm he must reside with someone who shares that blood. You are the only remaining family member with which this will work.

Therefore, I ask you to take Harry in, treat him as your own and help him understand.

I offer you my condolences and thank you.

Professor Albus Dumbledore.'

Again Harry read this letter several times, alarmed at how Dumbledore had written the words so breezy and carefree.

'You... you lied to me?' Harry had found his voice, although it was broken between his tears it was still strong at accusing.

'I didn't want to.' Petunia said quietly. 'I wanted you to know. No matter how much we argued, I loved my sister. She wanted me to look after you, I know that. And I tried. But I never wanted you to inherit her Magic. Magic had taken my sister away from me, you have to understand why I hate it so much. I didn't want her to die for you to get to eleven, and be killed by this Lord Voldemort. I didn't want her to die.' Petunia was now crying, tears flowing from her eyes and dripping onto her dressing gown. Harry was in shock, he didn't know what he could say to his Aunt who for ten years he had hated and now felt a sudden wave of pity for.

'But I don't understand...' Harry started. He was cut off by Uncle Vernon storming down the stairs. Petunia hurriedly stuffed the letters back into her dressing gown pockets and wiped her eyes. Vernon walked into the living room and stopped at the door.

'What's this? A midnight walk, Potter?' He almost shouted. Harry stuttered as he tried to think up an excuse.

'I found him in here, reading this book when I came down for a drink. I was just teaching him some manners!' Petunia said standing up, resuming her position as the Aunt that Harry had hated so much for his time at Privet Drive. 'Back to bed. Now!' she barked. Harry stood up and walked to his cupboard, Vernon continued his way into the kitchen to eat some more – not that he needed it. Petunia walked into the hall and placed her hand on Harry's shoulder. Tears were welling in her eyes. She took Harry's hand.

'Sorry.' She said as she bent down and kissed his forehead, she turned and walked back up to her bedroom, tears falling from her eyes. Harry opened the door to his cupboard and turned on the light, in his hand he saw Petunia had given him another letter. He opened it and began to read it.

'Harry,

I am so sorry,

Love,

Petunia x'


End file.
